The Accident
by DS2010
Summary: Tony is injured as Agent Afloat. This is a continuation of the Grandpa comes thru story. Part Anna's challenge
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Written for Anna's challenge!**

**After writing Grandpa comes through, I had a lot of positive feedback, so to continued the series and fill in some gaps. Here is a list of chapters to come.**

**Agent Afloat the accident USS Regan (Explosion) – current **

**Next chapters.**

Tony's hospital room Remstein Germany

Tony's resignation

Reconnecting with family (Jethro, Jack and Sal meet only to gang up on poor Tony)

Healing

Coming home

_Summary: Tony has been injured in an accident as Agent Afloat on board the USS Regan. After having his legs amputated, he hands in his resignation to NCIS thinking the team will never welcome him back. How will family help his cope and how will his teammates get him back. _

**Chapter 1: Agent Afloat the Accident USS Reagan (Explosion):**

**Tony's POV**

I was finishing more paperwork when Petty officer Miles knocked and said I was needed on the laundry deck, a fight had broken out between two ensigns we ran through the corridors occasionally shouting "make a hole" to passing crew members as we made our way to the laundry deck.

Crew members were cheering the combatants on.

"Hit him"

"Come on Jones"

"Five says Warren knocks him on his ass" said one of the nearby petty officers.

"BREAK-IT UP NOW!" I shouted "or you will all be on report!"

That broke them up and the crew members dispersed as two more petty officers arrived and took the two ensigns into custody. Oh man more paperwork I thought as I interviewed the combatants. There was steam everywhere coming from the laundry machines not really paying any attention to my surroundings I continue to shout out the two combatants, when suddenly everything stops and goes into slow motion. There is this very loud hissing noise coming from one of the overhead pipes.

Next thing I know people are screaming and shouting orders. All I feel is searing pain. Then I guess I blacked out.

I awoke to more shouting and screaming of orders, I don't think I blacked out that long, because am still in pain, I am surround by crewmen who are trying to free me from the scorching pipe. I thing I hear "one, two, three, lift, again, one, two, three lift", another voice is next to me I hear "Agent DiNozzo, Tony, speak to me, can you hear me"" Suddenly the weight is off but the searing pain remains as I am rushed to sickbay and I black out again.

I woke up the next day in the Reagan's sick bay. There is a nurse standing over me, checking my vitals and I start to mentally check myself out, see if anything hurts, I feel some pain in my arms and my head where I think I hit it, but I don't feel anything from my legs, I start to panic, am I paralyzed, why I can't move my legs. Panic starts to arise even more as I star to struggle to sit up in bed. "Oh god!" I cried as I looked down at the blanket covering me. My legs, their gone. "Oh god!"

The nurse notices I am awake and panicking she calls the doctor over, and tries to settle me back as I struggle.

I noticed the ships chief medical officer and surgeon Dr. Henry Yen enter the room and he is coming towards me. His first question is "How are you feeling Tony?"

"My legs what happened to my legs!" I choke out

"I am sorry Tony but we had to amputate your legs"

"You WHAT! Oh God!" I cried unbelieving as I continued to stare at the blanket covering the remains of where my legs should have been.

Dr Yen starts slowly now "Do you remember the accident?"

"Yes" I reply I remember being in the laundry breaking up the fight and a loud explosion.

"Do you remember the explosion, the steam pipe landing on you" he asked kindly

"Yes" tears start running down my face now and he puts a kind hand on my shoulder.

"Do you remember anything else?"

"No except for a lot of pain, what happened?"

"Well the crew got the pipe off you, then you were rushed into surgery, we did what we could to try and save your legs Tony, but the pipe landing on them with such force it crushed your legs in order to save you we had to amputate." he says with compassion. "At least you are still alive two men died from as a result from the blast and one severely burned. You both are being shipped to Remstein for further treatment".

With tears still flowing I say "ok."

"It will be ok, Tony, you'll see, maybe not now but it will."

At the moment all I can think is nothing will ever be ok again and I continue to cry like a baby.

All I could think about is my legs, my legs are gone! Gone forever!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Written for Anna's challenge!**

**After writing Grandpa comes through, I had a lot of positive feedback, so to continued the series and fill in some gaps. Here is a list of chapters to come.**

**Tony's hospital room Remstein Germany. **

_Summary: Tony has been injured in an accident as Agent Afloat on board the USS Regan. After having his legs amputated, he hands in his resignation to NCIS thinking the team will never welcome him back. How will family help his cope and how will his teammates get him back. _

**Chapter 2: Tony's hospital room Remstein Germany**

**Tony's POV**

Remstein Germany US Military base hospital Tony woke upon arrival at the hospital two days later, I had stabilized enough to be transferred to land, I didn't speak to anyone for days except if the doctors or nurses to ask if he needed anything. I couldn't deal with this it was so unfair, why me kept running through my brain. I seemed to cry all the time and couldn't stop myself, they sent a shrink in a few times to see me and I didn't want to talk them either. Who cares, my life is over!

After a few more days at the hospital it became routine if I needed the head, or to shift in bed, I had to ring for a nurse or orderly to help me. I never felt so helpless in my life. I felt so scared and alone. When the doctors arrived again this time there are two new ones Dr Noel Parker neurosurgeon and Dr. Burton Conner orthopedics. They start talking to me but I really don't hear them. I am too upset and don't want to know from them, I start yelling a bit inherently at first, and then with more force. The yells seems to have attracted an audience at the door. I didn't care who heard me, when I noticed it is not hospital staff staring at me. It a gray haired man in the door way at first I think it is Jethro, and then I noticed he was dressed in an army uniform. Jethro was a Marine and hasn't worn his uniform in a long time. That is when it hits me, and I say "Grandpa"

General Salvador Castel walks over to my bed and just grabs me in a bear hug only saying my name "Antonio" the next thing I know I am sobbing and he promises to make it all better and at the moment I believe him.

I didn't notice the Doctors telling grandpa they would come back later.

My grandfather held me for what seemed like days but was actually hours while I cried myself out. I was feeling sorry for myself, angry at the world I guess, and he listened it all pour out of me.

The next day my Grandmother Sofia arrived in my room, she gave me a big hug. She wants to make sure I am ok. But, I am not, and I shout at her to leave and I instantly regret it. All she has ever shown me since we reunited was love. And now I shout at her. She however ignores it all and says "Bambino, it will be ok, you'll see, the doctors say you will be out of here in a few weeks and we will take you home. Then you will get new legs."

"But, gram I don't want new legs, I want my legs!" I shout again.

"I know Antonio, but you can't have them back, I am sorry to say. So you need to start dealing with that fact Young Man!" She said sternly she was always blunt with me, one of the things I love about her, she doesn't sugar coat anything and gets to the point quickly and painlessly most of the time. Except once when I made her really mad and she came at me with a rolling pin in her in her hand threatening to hit me with it.

Two weeks later I am still at the hospital recovering the doctors say it will be a few more weeks before I am well enough to travel. My Grandfather and Grandmother Sofia are regular visitors.

The both try to encourage me and tell me about the new legs the doctors want to make for me. But I am still having a hard time wrapping my brain around it. I have had several sessions with a shrink Dr. Barnes I think, we talked a lot about my anger and fears. It helps but still. There have been so many doctors and so many questions. I just want to be left alone.

Three weeks have passed, jeeze how time flies. I was alone again after his grandfather Sal and Sofia had left of the evening. It has been three weeks now since the accident and he felt completely helpless, he could not get around without assistance even to go to the bathroom it was embarrassing. I cried all the time now, in frustration and sadness as to what was.

I was angry to all the time. I was even angry at myself for getting injured. For standing right where that pipe fell from the ceiling, for not getting out of the way sooner.

I really need to yet speak to my dad, I wonder if he was told anything, but I just don't have the courage. What a coward you are Anthony, I say to myself.

He could not put it off any longer. As he lay there and thought what he would tell him, he made a decision he would send in his resignation to NCIS, there was no way he could be a field agent again, not without legs and he didn't think he could handle a desk job.

He opened an e-mail and addressed to Leon Vance notifying him of his resignation and why.

Hitting the send key he starts to cry again, darkness enfolding him. His life is truly over now. Maybe he should just end it all.

Three weeks later: NCIS headquarters day prior to call to Germany: 

Leon Vance's office

Leon was just concluding his day at the office and was looking forward to dinner with his wife and kids. He had, had several long meetings including one with SecNav on a new undercover opt in Los Angeles. Opening his e-mail he sees one from Agent Anthony DiNozzo subject: Resignation. The e-mail is to him and cc'd to Jethro Gibbs.

"What the hell?" he says to himself, "I told him it was only temporary, Gibbs is going to be pissed hell I am" until he reads on and sees the attached medical reports from Remstein. "Damn! Cynthia, get me General Castel in Germany NOW!"

"Yes sir! But sir, its midnight in Germany"  
"Now Cynthia, yes sir"

A conversation with Leon Vance and General Salvador Castle Tony's Grandfather.

"Director" said Cynthia. "I have a General Salvador Castle on the line for you, he's Agent DiNozzo's maternal grandfather."

"Thank you Cynthia, you can go home now"

"Thank you directory" replied Cynthia.

"General Castel, this is Leon Vance Director NCIS"

"Pleasure Directory but call me Sal."

"Certainly, call me Leon"

"I assume you are calling about Antonio's resignation"

"Yes, can you tell me why?"

It took sometime but Leon got the why's from Sal and they came to an understanding.

"I will accept the resignation for now, and when he comes to his senses I'll consider reinstating him depending on what the doctors say."

"Thank you Leon, we should probably tell his boss, about this maybe he can talk some sense into him." The older man sighed over the phone. "This has all been just so hard on him. He is very independent my grandson."

"I know and he is a good agent and I would hate to lose him. Let me see what we can do on this end, I have some ideas about him being an analyst or something."

"Thank you Leon".

""I will give him time but for now he is on medical leave indefinitely though officially I will accept the resignation" They say their goodbyes and Leon signed off, and sighs tomorrow is going to be one of those days. What to do Gibbs when he finds out he thinks as he leaves the office for home.

**A/N –Teams reactions next and then family.**

**Back to work **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Written for Anna's challenge!**

**After writing Grandpa comes through, I had a lot of positive feedback, so to continued the series and fill in some gaps **

**3)Tony's resignation**

**Next chapters.**

**Reconnecting with family (Jethro, Jack and Sal meet only to gang up on poor Tony) **

**Healing **

**Coming home **

_Summary: Tony has been injured in an accident as Agent Afloat on board the USS Regan. After having his legs amputated, he hands in his resignation to NCIS thinking the team will never welcome him back. How will family help his cope and how will his teammates get him back. _

_**A/N I decide to rewrite the bullpen scene from "Grandpa comes through" from my first story just for the challenge. Here the team finds out the Tony resigned and why!**_

**Chapter 3: Tony's resignation**

Bullpen 7am (day of call to Germany)

Jethro Gibbs enters the area and looks at his two remaining agents hard at work and he glances at Tony's desk missing his senior agent he sighs and heads for his desk. Today is the day

Tony should be back from Agent afloat duties but he hasn't turned up yet at the office. Turning on his computer he checks his e-mail there is an e-mail from Tony dated the day before subject "resignation." He reads the e-mail five times and each time he gets angrier and angrier, (A/N his copy does not contain the medical reports Jethro finds that out later when he confronts Leon)

"What the hell!" he shouts, with McGee and David turning towards their boss.

"Boss are you ok?" ask Tim.

"NO!" he barked. "Tony Resigned."

"Resigned" said Ziva "What? Why?" They all knew he was unhappy about the agent afloat duties but to resign over it, did it get extended, did he do something to piss off Vance she thought."

"I don't know why David! But I am going to find out" Storming out of the bullpen to the Directors office.

**Bullpen conversation after Gibbs leaves**

McGee and Ziva discuss the events that just occurred.

"Why would Tony resign?" said Tim

"I don't know Tim, but he must have his reasons" answered the former Mossad agent.

"But why would he resign. He loves NCIS. He just can't leave. Do you think it has something to do with the Agent Afloat duties, do you think Leon was trying to make it permanent."

"I don't know Tim" she sighs to herself thinking of her friend and how much she will miss him.

"We need a plan to keep him Tim."

"Agreed, somebody will need to tell Abby and Ducky."

"I'll take Ducky" Ziva replied.

"I guess that leaves me Abby" he sighed not knowing how to tell the Goth.

**Autopsy**

Ziva and Ducky

"Resigned" said the elderly ME.

"Yes, Ducky he did"

"Did Jethro say why?"

"No he just stormed off to the Directors office"

"You don't think this has to do with him being assigned agent afloat do you?"

"I don't know Ducky, I hope not."

"Well we might as well wait until we get more details from Jethro."

"Good idea, then we can come up with a plan to keep our Tony."

"Agreed"

**Abby's Lab**

Tim and Abby

As Tim enters the lab, music is blaring so he yells "Abby! Abby!" she still doesn't hear him so he walks over to turn the music off.

"Hey, I was listening to that" she said "Oh hi Tim" seeing his face "What's up? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, there is no easy way to say this Tony Resigned from NCIS"

"RESIGNED!" she shouted all of a sudden "HE WHAT! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT! HE JUST CAN'T LEAVE. DID HE SAY WHY? WHY TIM?" She then throws herself into Tim's arms, "why"

"We don't know why Abs"

"Does Gibbs know?"

"Yeah, he stormed out of the bullpen to the Directors office, he is there right now."

"Good, Gibbs will set everything right." She had faith in Gibbs.

Tim just sighed "I hope so Abs but, what if he can't, what if he is really leaving?"

"Then we just won't let him. We need a plan."

They discuss a plan to keep Tony and find out why the hell he would resign like this.

**Leon Vance's office**

Jethro Gibbs storms into his office. "What the hell is this about Leon! There had better be a good reason why Tony would resign"

"Hello to you to Agent Gibbs" watching the older man.

"What the hell happened, why is DiNozzo resigning? I though this agent afloat thing was temporary. Damn it Leon it is a good agent and I will not lose him."

"If you will calm down a moment Jethro I will explain everything I know" replied the Director.

Over the next several minutes Leon explained about the incident report from the Reagan the devastating injuries the young agent incurred.

Gibbs took a moment to let it all sink in. His first thought was the jump on a plane to Germany. He could call in a few favors and get on the next military transport or if not a commercial flight. He knew he had to get to his son he didn't want him facing this alone. He couldn't even think about the resignation right now. Tony's well being was too important to worry about a job.

"Leon, I would like to request leave to be with him. He shouldn't be alone."

"Granted, I'll fill out the paper work. Will a month do?"

"Yes"

"I should make arrangements, he should not be alone" he repeated.

"No he shouldn't and at the moment he is not. His grandparents are with him. Salvador and Sofia Castel, I spoke to his grandfather yesterday."

"Grandparents?" he asked, then it hit him, Tony had introduced them at dinner last summer. He had a good relationship with them, and they all enjoyed each others' company. They were happy he had such a caring father, unlike Anthony Senior who they all despised.

"Good, has anyone spoken to him?"

"Not yet, why don't we make a call" picking up his phone, he ask Cynthia to call General Castel on video conference.

"Sal, thank you for taking my call" said Leon.

Seeing Gibbs in the back ground he replies, "You are welcome Leon, hello Jethro"

"Sal good to see you wish it was under better circumstances. How is Tony?"

"Well enough, he is having a good day." Knocking at his office door, hold on a moment, in the back ground their hear Tony's voice. "Hey grandpa"

"Hey yourself, I see they let you out for a bit"

"Yeah, the docs said it was ok, as long as I didn't go far. Oh I'm interrupting" seeing the video on. "I'll wait outside."

"No need, I am speaking to Director Vance and your father"

"Father Jethro" said Leon in the background softly

"Yeah Leon, Shannon and I adopted him when he was 12. I show the file sometime."

"I see." As Vance turns back to screen he says "Hello Anthony, please stay, since will be discussing you." Noticing the young agent was about to leave.

"Directory, Gibbs" trying to smile but not quite getting there, "is this about the resignation?"

"Partly" said Vance "we want to see how you were doing and if we could talk you out of it."

Seeing him look down in his wheel chair, the answer came "no"

"We will just see about that" said Gibbs quietly.

"First off Anthony, I will accept your resignation for now, and give you the option to come back if you so choose."

"Ok, I can live with that, I suppose."

"Good, because we would hate you lose you, you are a good agent and would be valuable in any capacity. "

"Thank you, I will think it over." He says, looking at Jethro "you coming?" replied Tony thinking he would not change his mind but would hear his father out first.

"Yes, first flight I can get."

"Thanks" Tony answered softly.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Leon.

"You read the report, nothing else to add"

"True but I still would like to hear it from you"

"Ok" for the next half hour they spoke about the accident and the injuries and recovery time. After ending the call Gibbs turns to Vance "So you are not going to accept his resignation are you?"

"No, he is officially I will accept it, unofficially I am putting him on medical leave, just don't tell anyone else that."

"Good, that will work for me."

Gibbs phone rings as they are discussing Tony and his future at the agency.

"Gibbs…yeah dad… yes, he spoke to you...when…ok…see you at the airport then. He did, ok. Bye dad."

"Your father I take it."

"Yes, seems Anthony called him earlier to tell him the news and Jackson is coming with me after he spoke to Sal."

"Good he will need family around him now more than ever. I'll come with you to tell the team, but I won't tell them that the resignation isn't permanent. This will give you time to talk him around."

"Thank you Leon" leaving with the Director they head for the bullpen.

**Return to the bullpen **

Gibbs and Vance come in to the bullpen still chatting about the conversation with Anthony and Gibbs travel to Germany. They both notice the entire team is there including Ducky, Palmer and Abby and they are all talking at once. With Abby being the loudest, "well he can't just let him quit, we just can't. We have to do something." Seeing Gibbs she is about to start in on him. "Gibbs, Gibbs! You can't let Tony resign. You have to talk him out of it. Gibbs, are you listening."

Gibbs and Vance approach the group hearing Abby ranting the loudest while the others just listen. As they close in on the group Vance's phone rings. "Vance…yes… ok, thanks Cynthia, yes I will be right there." Turning to Gibbs, "can you handle this lot, I have SecNav on hold."

"Yes, I'll handle them. Thanks again Leon"

"Anytime Jethro, keep me posted. Just remind DiNizzo, he will still have a place here once he figures things out"

"I will" replied Gibbs as the Director goes back to his office.

Once the Director is out of ear shot the group gangs up on Gibbs, all of them are speaking at once and Gibbs ignores them all for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Boss, you are not going to accept are you? Said Tim

Tell me Vance didn't accept it? Please Gibbs say it isn't so" said Jimmy

"Gibbs, Gibbs you have to get Tony back. You just have too!" Abby starts in "You can't let the Leon fire Tony!"

"Jethro, were you able to find out why the Director would accept Anthony's resignation. There has to be a reason why he would resign. Is it because his agent afloat duties were extended? I know he did not like it the last time." Ask Ducky.

"Gibbs is there any way to get Tony to change his mind?" Ziva says and stops once she gets a good look at his face. "What happened to Tony?"

"Jethro, Jethro, are you ok." Ducky also taking a closer look at his friend. Thinking something more was going on then Tony resigning.

"No Ducky, I am not OK! Do you think I wanted Tony to resign as senor agent" he answers heatedly. Takes a deep breath and shouts above the din as they all start up again repeating their pleas. "Shut up!" That did it they all look expectantly at him. "First yes, Tony has resigned official immediately as of today. There will be a TDA assigned in a few days." Not telling them that he and Vance were both hoping to talk him around to staying but in a different capacity until the status of whether he would ever walk again could be determined.

Once Gibbs got that piece of information out, the shouting continued, the anger was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Abby and Ziva were particularly angry at Tony and Tim and Jimmy look shocked and confused, as Ducky looked on finally noticing Gibbs was staring off into space and not listening to a word they were saying, he knew something more was going on with Tony.

After Gibbs let them go for a few more minutes, he shouted at them. "Shut up!" he says with more heat then he need but he was upset and angry at himself for allowing Tony to go, at Vance for assigning him and at Tony for getting injured "will please let me finish."

"Will you all stop a moment and I will explain"

"But, Gibbs this is Tony" says Jimmy, clearly upset that his friend resigned "He'll be ok, won't he, will he come back?"

Ducky starting to catch on that more is going on than just a simple resignation. "Jethro" he says genteelly "what happened?"

Again Abby starts ranting at him and he glares at her. "Abby shut up!" she gives him a hurt look but stops talking. "If you will all please shut up for a moment, I will explain why he resigned. He takes another deep breath "Tony's was injured on the Reagan and is currently at Remstein hospital in Germany recovering."

"Injured Jethro" said Ducky concerned "What happened? Why is he still in Germany? Shouldn't they have transferred him to Bethesda, they have excellent facilities. I can notify Dr. Pitt."

The babble starts again, when Gibbs shouts at everyone again. "Let me finish will you damn it!" clearly upset. That got everyone's attention. Taking a moment to calm his rising temper, he continued. "As to what happened there was a steam pipe explosion and Anthony's has some second degree burns and his legs were injured badly, the doctors did what they could but they had to be amputated because the pipe crushed them beyond repair just above his knees."

That piece of news stopped everyone in their tracks. It was so quiet in the bullpen you could hear a pin drop. The only sounds was a quiet sob from Ziva and Abby crying on Tim's shoulder.

Still crying Abby says softly "he will be ok, won't he Gibbs, can we see him."

"I don't know Abs and no he doesn't want to see anyone right now."

"What, what do you mean he doesn't want to see anyone!" She asks Gibbs "I don't understand, why not"

"He is hurting right now Abigail. He needs time to adjust to what happened."

"But he shouldn't be alone Gibbs"

"He's not Abigail, his grandparents are there and I've got a plane to catch."

"Plane, what do you mean plane? I thought you said he didn't want to see anyone."

"He asked me to come when we talked." He responded, "so I am going."

"Jethro, let me know if there is anything I can do" said Ducky.

"Thanks Duck, I'll let you know, right now I have to pack and I have a plane to catch."

"Of course not, when do you leave."

"In a few hours, Tim you are in charge until I get back. Ziva don't kill anyone while I'm gone"

"Of course, tell Tony we are thinking of him." Said Ziva who was also crying now, as she realized her friend may never be whole again.

"Yes please do" they all echo. As Abby gives him a hug and he returns it.

"Boss" ask Tim.

Yes Tim" wanting to be on his way.

"Will Tony be with you when you come back?"

"Yes, he will be with me. His grandfather said he will be staying with them at their home in Maryland to continue his recovery. I'll be off for about a month" he said holding up a hand "but, I'll check in with you all when I know something" and he leave to get on a plane to see his son, once the elevator door closes he starts to cry.

Meanwhile the team breaks up into smaller groups to talk. Jimmy and Ducky leave again for autopsy and Tim takes Abby off to her lab for a private chat.

Ziva is sitting by herself in the bullpen at her desk angry at Tony for getting injured, angry at Gibbs and Vance for accepting his resignation. She was just plain angry and didn't know who she wanted to blame more. It just wasn't fair, as she sat there crying she found an e-mail from Tony. Almost deleting it, she was so mad at him, she opens it and reads:

Dear Ziva, I know you are probably mad as hell at me, for that I am sorry. Just so much has happened to me, I don't know where to start. By now I am sure Gibbs and Vance explained about what happened on the Reagan.

You see the doctors don't know if I will walk again. Right now I am stuck in this damn wheel chair, I can't do anything for myself, not even go to the bathroom myself yet, I have started some physical therapy here, just simple exercises and muscle building in my arms so I can lift myself out of the chair to shower and use the bathroom myself. It is so embarrassing to ask for help to do the simple things we take for granted.

They mentioned prosthetics but it will take months before I am healed enough to get them and they are not sure what type will work best. Then there will be all the physical therapy and everything. I am so scared right now. I just can't see any point in having a job I can't do any more, the job I loved more than anything. I am just so scared. I guess I said that already sorry.

My grandfather and grandmother have been really great and without them I don't know what I would do. I think you may remember meeting them while we were on protection duty at the party for Vance last year.

Please don't be mad Ziva.

I am sorry about resigning like this all of a sudden, I am just so scared and confused and overwhelmed. I guess I just need time and I hope you will grant me that, even if I am not working at NCIS I hope we can still be friends.

Tony

Even more angry at Tony despite is flimsy explanations she almost hits delete, but decides to reply instead.

Dear Tony,

Yes I am mad as hell at you I won't lie to you about that. I cannot believe that you are giving up like this. To resign like this, I thought we were friends. I thought you were stronger than that. I thought you had more guts. Is that what you American's say?

Good bye Tony I wish you well in your future.

Ziva.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Written for Anna's challenge!**

**After writing Grandpa comes through, I had a lot of positive feedback, so to continued the series and fill in some gaps **

**Agent Afloat the accident USS Regan (Explosion)**

**Tony's hospital room Remstein Germany**

**Tony's resignation**

**Family (Jethro, Jack and Sal meet only to gang up on poor Tony) **

**The team strikes back**

**Coming home **

_Summary: Tony has been injured in an accident as Agent Afloat on board the USS Regan. After having his legs amputated, he hands in his resignation to NCIS thinking the team will never welcome him back. How will family help his cope and how will his teammates get him back. _

**Family **

**A/N – Summary Jethro, Jack, Sal and Sofia meet only to gang up on poor Tony in Germany and help him start his road to recovery.**

Later that day Jethro and Jack meet at Dulles airport to board a military transport to Germany. Both men are silent as the plane takes off. Jack opens the conversation "Leroy, did you talk to him again?"

"Yeah dad, he is in pretty bad shape. He's not handling this well at all" he sighed.

"Wouldn't expect him to" said the older man "give him time he'll come around."

"I hope so, you know Tony he is stubborn."

"Just like his old man" Jack says with a smirk.

"Yeah" answered Jethro, "he is" smiling back, settling in for the long flight.

NCIS

Autopsy

"I can't believe he just up a quit Dr. Mallard"

"I know Mr. Palmer, but it was his decision and I am sure he did not make it lightly"

"But still, can't we do anything to keep him? I mean there has to be something he can do here, isn't there."

"Yes I am sure there is Jimmy, but we must give him time" he said practically. "Let's hope Jethro can talk him around. Now back to work Mr. Palmer.

"Yes sir."

"But, there has to be something we can do?" he repeated to Ducky

"Let me think on it Jimmy, maybe if we put our heads together."

"Now back to work" he said sternly, turning to the body on the table. "We have work to do and Jethro can handle Anthony."

NCIS

Abby's Lab

"Timmy! WE have to do something! We can't just let Tony leave! He's family." Shouted Abby

"Abby calm down, I don't know if there is anything we can do, especially since he made up his mind."

"He made up his mind! How could he make up his MIND?"GRRRRR how could he do this?, HOW! Why?" she shouted at Tim "I'll give him made up his mind." As she is about to call Germany to speak to him

"Abby no!" said Tim taking the phone from her. "Let Gibbs handle it, if anyone can talk him around its Gibbs" putting the phone down. "OK."

"NO, it's not Ok. This is Tony we are talking about Timmy" she said.

"What we need" she continued "we need a plan. He is family and I will not break up my family."

"Ok what do you have in mind," they are soon discussing ideas on how to get Tony back to NCIS. Tim places a call to Ziva to have her come down to the lab to get the plans in motion.

Ziva is willing to help given the e-mail she just received and how angry she is at him. She hopes Gibbs can make him see reason.

**Arrival Germany – next day 6am German Time. **

Jethro and Jack arrive in Germany tired from their long flight but before they check into their hotel they decide to stop in and see Tony. Salvador is waiting for them at the air strip as they de-plane.

"Jethro, good to see you again"

"You too Sal, let me introduce you to my father Jackson Gibbs"

"Good to meet you Jackson"

"Please call me Jack."

"How is Anthony doing?"

"Last I checked with the doctor's well enough. They said he finally slept through the night without any sleeping aids."

"That is good" said Jack

"But emotionally and physically?" ask Jethro

"He is taking things day to day, Jethro that is the best I can do. I can't see past the accident yet and useless he feels. But," holding up a hand to Gibbs "that is not usual according to Doctor Barnes."

"Who is Dr Barnes?"

"His therapist, it is mandatory that injured soldiers see one, and that is how they are treating him. According to her he is actually opening up."

"Really" said Gibbs surprised, Tony rarely opened up to anyone.

"Yes, this has hit him hard, and he will need us all" said Sal "come you must be tired and hungry. Why don't I get you two settled in at my home, get some sleep and then you can see him. Visiting hours isn't until 10."

**Tony's hospital room **

10 am Tony is sitting in his wheel chair he is staring out the windows of his room not really looking at anything he is feeling very sorry for himself at the moment. First he quits the job he loved for 8 years because he can't even take care of himself, he knows he will never be a field agent again and is not sure he wants a desk job. Despite what the doctors say about these new prosthetics and walking again one day. He just didn't think he would ever get beyond being in this chair helpless. Angry ears start running down his face again, he just couldn't stop them, his frustration mounting with every moment. He hated be idle, he hated feeling helpless he hated himself for getting injured and ending up like this. Dr. Barnes says its' only natural to feel this way given the traumas he has been through. He knows this is true but at the moment is his so pissed at everyone and everything all he wants to do is punch something even the wall, but he doesn't want to break his hand, he found out the hard way one day that these hospital wall were quite solid, when he watched another patient do what he was thinking, he was so in his own thoughts that he doesn't notice that someone has entered the room until a hand touches his shoulder. Turning he sees his father standing behind him. "Dad you came"

Jethro took in the site of his injured son seeing him without his legs was almost too much to bear and it took all his strength not to cry right then.

"What did you thing I wouldn't?" answered Jethro his voice rough with emotion. "You're my son and I care about you."

"Well I figured after you saw the resignation you would be angry, and…" he broke off as fresh tears started running down his face. Jethro gave him a warm hug and answered. "Yes I am. What were you thinking son? Why did you think you need to resign for? There is plenty you can do at the agency."

"I, dad, I just will never be a field agent again, I loved being a field agent. And now, and now I can't even talk care of myself. Hell I can't even go to the bathroom without assistance" he said heatedly. Looking again at his father's glare, he just says "I'm scared dad, what if I am stuck in this chair forever." Breaking off again, he started to cry again. "Shhh its ok, Anthony, it will be ok, and you won't be stuck I that chair and if you are you will adjust, you're a smart guy. You'll manage." "But" "No buts" he gave him another warm hug and kiss on his head. This time when he cried it was more healing then self pity. They spent the next hour after he stopped crying talking about the accident and his recovery time.

During their talk Jethro is getting a better picture of his son's condition, he is starting to understand why his son thought resignation was his best choice. Jethro however held out hope that between Jack, Sal and himself they would be able to talk him around. "You know I hope you will reconsider" when he noticed Tony had stopped talking. "I can stop Vance from processed the papers, I can ask him to hold off you know."

"I'll think about it."

"You do that." Turning when there was a knock at the door, "hey dad, Sal."

"Grandpa Jack! What are you doing here? I didn't think you would come all this way" Tony said surprised to see Gibbs father at the door. He started to smile the first genuine smile he had in weeks since the accident.

"What you think I wouldn't come when my grandson is injured did you?" he said with a smile entering the room to give him a hug.

"Well, I guess. I don't know. Hi Grandpa Sal" seeing his other grandfather enter the room behind Jackson Gibbs.

"How are you today?"

"Better now" was all he could say looking the three men in the room.

"Good because we are going to have a long talk about you quitting your job young man and now I have some serious back up."

"I guess I am in trouble."

"Yes!" both Jack and Sal say together.

"Now all I need is Grandma to make it a full house."

"I'll call her you know, and she will not brook any of this nonsense from you Antonio, and this time I'll tell her to bring her rolling pin to knock some sense into you."

"You wouldn't" he said startled.

"You want to bet?" He said straight faced thought there was a bit of laughter in his eyes.

"No"

"Good" they were interrupted by another knock on the door, "Sorry to break this up, but it's time for your physical therapy Mr. DiNozzo" said the nurse.

"Yes, sir" he turned to leave the room. "You don't want to mess with the lieutenant" looking at the burly nurse who was built like a linebacker.

"I'll have him back in an hour gentlemen." And they left.

"I don't know about you gentlemen, but I use some coffee" said Sal "before I go back to the office, care to join me.

"Sounds good to me, I could use a little coffee around now, and maybe a bite to eat." Said Jack "Leroy were you able to talk him around yet?"

"No dad, but I am working on. Right now I don't think he sees much of a future anywhere. Hopefully we can change that, even if you have to get your wife Sal with her rolling pin"

They all laughed as they left Tony's room for the cafeteria.

Germany Remstein hospital coffee shop.

The three men take a booth in the coffee shop and the Gibbs boys and Sal order food since it is near lunch by the time they have finished visiting with Tony. After ordering their food, Jackson starts the conversation.

"So Sal, Leroy, what are we going to do with that boy?" said Jack, "Did he give you any reason why he all of the sudden up and quit the job he loves?"

"Yes, he did dad" Jethro answering first. "He thinks he will be useless without legs and will never be able to get out of that chair to do anything else." Turning to Sal, "is that what the doctors say? We haven't had a chance to speak to them yet."

Sal answers "No, once the remainder of his legs heal, they will be able to fit him with special prosthetics. They have these new fangled ones that have some sort of sensors that allows you to feel you legs and steps. They will give him more mobility they say, he will be able to eventually walk, run, hike, do about everything he used to, but they just won't be the original set of legs he had"

"Really" said Jack "that is good to know, so all we have to do is convince him that he will be able to at least do most of the things he has done before."

"I agree" said Jethro, "but he is stubborn and we are going to have a time talking him around. Hopefully with the help of his doctors and the three of us we can." He finished as their food arrived.

They continued to talk about how to talk Anthony around and they came up with some ideas. The first was talking to his doctors, finding out all the information about Tony's options and treatments, armed with this information they hoped to show him the potential he still had.

After finishing their lunch Sal had to get back to work and Jack and Jethro were going back to visiting with Tony.

**Tony with the physical therapist – he has been in the hospital for three weeks now and is healed enough to start moving around and gaining his strength back.**

Lt. Joe Bergen was teaching him out to use the facilities and take a shower this was the first steps to his independence. He could already maneuver himself somewhat from the bed to his chair and back.

"Ok, Tony, the first step is for you to balance yourself with the arms of the chair."

Struggling he kept slipping down in the seat of his wheelchair. "Use that arm strength man, I know you got it. Come on." He said encouragingly. So he tried again but he couldn't quite get out of the chair himself. "Ok one more time, come on you can do it man…:"

Once he started to master this they continued is session with arm strengthening exercises and lifted some light free weights.

After three hours of work, he was exhausted Lt. Bergen had really put him through his paces to start working being more mobile. He really needed a shower and he was so happy that he did not need to call a nurse to help him. After so many weeks of feeling helpless and dependent on others he was finally gaining some independence.

Later that evening the Castles and the Gibbs boys got together to talk about Anthony.

Sofia: "So gentlemen, now that we have eaten. Shall we get down to the business at hand? What are we going to do about Antonio? That boy is as stubborn as they come" All the men look at her surprised by her frankness. Gibbs is the only one that smirks "that he is"

Sal: "Well first off, we need to get that boy out of the hospital he is due to be discharged next week once he finishes his first steps in physical therapy."

Sofia: "Good, then I will have a talk with him. He will listen to me or I hit him with my rolling pin again" this brings laughter from the entire group as this silver haired lady picks up a nearby rolling pin from her counter.

Jethro: "I'll talk to him as well and try to make him see reason. Though I think knowing Tony, that rolling pin of yours Sofia will get a workout. Now all we have to do his get that boys head on straight and make him see the possibilities."

Jack: "I agree. We need to remind him that he is useful and has more skills then just being a field agent. I am sure there are other positions at NCIS that a man of his talents can fill" looking at his son for confirmation. When Jethro nods he continues. "So once we get him home I think that will help him see things our way."

They continue their conversations along these lines for the rest of the evening before settling into bed and for the next day they will put their attack plan in motion to turn Tony around.

Next day:

Jethro enters Tony's with his laptop, after their talk the day before he thought he would like to be able to communicate with the team. But, as he enters the room at the start of visiting hours he finds out that he is in physical therapy for the net two hours. When Jethro ask if he can watch the nurse takes him down to the training room. There he sees Tony kind of crawling on the ground but supporting himself with this arms his hands are encased in leather gloves, as he watches his therapist says "Good going, now turn around. That's it. You got it. Ok enough of this." Obvious this has been going on for quite some time as Gibbs notices the sheen of sweat on this forehead.

Looking up briefly Tony sees gives and waves hello before lifting himself back into the wheel chair. "mind if I watch" ask Gibbs "Sure go ahead as long as the lieu doesn't mind"  
"No not at all…Ok lets go over to the weight machine and start the same exercises I showed you yesterday." As they approach the apparatus Tony slides off the chair again on to the bench and Joe sets the weights. "Now let's start with 10 reps at 5lbs then I'll up it to 10lbs."

"Yeah" and Tony starts moving the weights up and down as Joe explains that this will build his arm strength and allow him to be more mobile and not get as tired moving around with the chair.

As Gibbs watches him go through his exercises for the next hour he can see some of the old Tony coming back, at least some of his determination. When the session ends he broaches the subject of work when they reach his room. "So have you thought any about your resignation son?"

"Sort of, I am not sure I am ready to go back yet, I am still feeling… well kind of overwhelmed I guess, this is really scary" he finally says to his father. "Knowing I may be stuck like this."

"I understand. But, from what the doctors say, you are a good candidate for that new leg replacement thing."

"Yes but what if they are wrong?"

"Then you will have to deal with it and adjust," changing the topic "you were doing great with Joe today. I was amazed at what you can do."

"Yeah, amazed myself." Finally getting a smile out of his son was worth dropping the work issue for now. "There is a lot to learn though, especially getting around. Did you know he said I can even drive if I wanted too?"

"Really" Gibbs answered surprised.

"Yeah they make special equipped cars with hand peddles. I'd have to take special driving classes to learn how to drive again. He said even when I get my legs I should still use the hand peddles for better control." He is smiling as he goes into the detail "He said I can take the classes at the Bethesda facility all I would have to do is sign up, but I would have to get my car retrofitted or buy a new one. Joe recommended getting an SUV because it would be easier to get in and out of. Of course I would have to apply for a special license as well."

Smiling he said "Ok, one thing at a time ok. First you need to get into the program at Bethesda and make sure your doctors approve."

"Ok, I'll talk to them later."

"And you know, if you are able to drive you can also go to work, it doesn't have to be NCIS if you don't want to but you will need something to keep you out of trouble."

"Ok" he smiled back at this dad. "Ok, so I can't be a lazy bum."

"You got that right"

"You know, I was thinking of going back to school"

"Really, what do you want to study?"

"Well I started taking some courses before all this at Georgetown on Criminal Science I thought I might go for my Doctorate. What do you think? I mean I have most of the credits already with all the work I do, I won't need to take the intro courses, but maybe some of the advanced and write my thesis."

"I think it is an excellent goal, and you know if you come back to work, there are plenty of cases you can base your paper on." All the time encouraging him about changing his mind about his resignation and seeing there is potential in staying."

"You do have a point. Can I think about a bit more?"

"Good but don't think too long, because Vance is probably processing those papers as we speak. Okay"

"Okay, how about a day or two?"

"Good enough." Gibbs smiles he finally hooked him. Now he could report back to the grandparents, he may have just succeeded and all they had to do was reinforce the foundations.

Later that day, Sofia arrives with some fresh baked cookies to cheer Tony up. She had a chat with Jethro before he took for a tour with Jack. Now she has a beginning to work with her stubborn grandson, so much like his grandfather that way.

"So, how are you Antonio" she ask as she enters his hospital room.

"Doing better Nona. What have you got in the bag" he ask after giving her a hug. "Smells good"

'They are for you, your favorite cookies" she answers as his face lights up, he does so love chocolate cookies."

"Chocolate cookies" he says "can I have one now. Please?"

"Yes, but don't eat all of them at once." As he takes just the one from the tin, she holds open for him. Before she could start her conversation she spies his doctor walking in she offers him one.

"Hmm.. thank you Sofia, I haven't eaten since this morning. And how are we doing today Tony?" ask Dr. Parker.

"Good, better than yesterday."

"Good, progress at last, let me take a look at the stubs and change the dressings. Good, good" he mumbles as he checks out the healing wounds. "Looking good I think we can release you earlier than expected."

"Really!" all excited. "When, when"

"Now if you like, both Conner and I agree you can at well enough to go. What do you say Sofia, ready to take him home?"

"Yes, let me call your dad and your grandpas, to come pick us up." Leaving the room for a moment to call her husband.

"Just a few rules before you leave: 1) you cannot travel for another week.

2) You need to have someone drive you to rehab with Joe every morning. Until you are ready to travel and I expect to have your rehab arrangement for stateside made by the time you are ready to travel. Since you will be living with your grandparents near Bethesda will set it up there. I will also have for you the names of your doctors and therapist as well. Sound good so far"

"Yes"

3) You also need to have someone change the bandages twice a day and apply the ointment I am going to prescribe and take the pain pills as needed ok."

"Yes Doc, and thanks."

Sofia reenters the room for the tail end of the instructions. "You granddad will be here in ½ an hour to pick us up. Is there anything we need to know doctor?"

"No, I will have it all printed out for him with his exit paper. And Tony, I don't expect to see you back here. Got me"

"Yes Doctor. And thanks for everything."

When the doctor left, she started to ask him about his future and he repeated some of the conversation with this father. This is good she thinks. "You know Antonia, even if you cannot use your legs, she still have a mind you can use that. I am sure the agency can find something for you to do. You should not give up completely a career that you love."

"But Nona.."

"Don't but Nona, me young man, you are smart talented and bright, you are more than a field agent, now get that through your skull or I will."

"Yes Nona." Realizing it was a losing argument, everything he wanted to say just died on his lips with his grandmothers words. He wondered who was going to lay into him next about his decision when he got home. Maybe it was kind of hasty, he still wasn't sure.

Moving back to his grandparents place on the base was much better than being in the hospital there were all ready starting to make arrangement for his trip back to the states, everything from wheel chair access on the plane to arrangements at his grandparent's home in Maryland. Both Jack and Jethro agree to come with them directly from Germany to Maryland. This cheered Tony who was a bit depressed and overwhelmed by the days' events and facing the future. He was sitting in his grandfathers den checking his e-mail and noticed dozens from his friends and fellow agents from NCIS. He started with the one from Ziva.

Jack and Sal seem to get along well and when Tony was off to sleep they chatted about life in the military and mutual friends it turned out they had. Meanwhile Jethro was in the kitchen chatting with Sofia about his son and notifying Anthony senior no matter how much she disliked the man he had a right to know about his son.

"Do you want me to call?" ask Jethro.

"No I think Tony should if he is up to it. I'll ask him in the morning. Now go check on Tony, dinner is almost ready." Taking a large pan of Ziti out of the oven.

"Oh by the way Jethro, I think I am finally talking the boy around to going back to work."

"Good" and he left to find his son, and to see if he wanted to contact Senior.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The team strikes back**

Back at NCIS – E-mails are flying between Tony and the Team over several days (A/N given the time difference many responses from Tony will be the next day. Also note communications go over several days)

(Monday Morning, NCIS)

_Dear Tony,_

_I hope you are well, are you out of the hospital yet?_

_Did the Doctors say any more about your recovery, we, I miss you. When will you be home in the states again? Will you stay with Gibbs? Or go back to your apartment? McGee said something about you moving but not two where._

_While Gibbs is away and assisting Agent Johnson's team what ass. That guy's is just so annoying. Tim is temporarily working in Cyber crimes again. Maybe I should join him. At least here I can find some peace. Ughh he is coming now, I really cannot stand this man, he is a moron. Goes to crimes scenes like a bull in a china shop, yes. We were at a crime scene yesterday and he stumbled into a blood pool and got the in evidence all over his clothes and thought nothing of it. What kind of idiot is he? I will report him to Vance and send him back to Fleet C yes?_

_WE are working one of your cold cases that just became hot and have some questions. Would you mind if I send you some of the case notes. It involves the Sergeant Jon Vincent case. The one where he was smuggling weapons to that arms dealer and we never caught the arms dealer. Well we have some leads and I need to know where you notes are and can you translate your writing I scanned them into a file and attached them. _

_Please tell me when you are coming back! I cannot stand this guy! TELL Gibbs to come back! Please come back, save me from this idiot!_

_Ziva._

(Monday, evening Germany)

Tony's reading Ziva's e-mail and starts to laugh as she explains about agent Johnson. Dad would love this one.

Outside the study his grandfathers hear him laughing and go into investigate with Jethro following behind to let them know dinner is almost ready.

"What are you laughing at Tony?" asked Jack

"Ziva's e-mail, she is describing working with Henry Johnson a new senior field agent who apparently is a bungling idiot.

"I remember him and his is" said Gibbs

"Yeah, that is what Ziva says and she wants to kill him."

"She should, tell her I said so"

"OK Dad."

Dear Ziva,

Well I am finally out of the hospital, I am happy to finally be out there. I still need to go see the doctor's while I am here, and go to therapy.

The docs say my recovery will take time, and have convinced me it will not happen overnight. You know me no patience guess I will have to learn. A lot will depend on how the remainders of my legs heal before getting new ones, barring any other complications. When I get back to the states they are going to set me up with some specialist to talk about artificial legs.

Boss says hi. He is standing over me, in Grandpa Sal's den. And said you should have killed Johnson and that he is an idiot. Oh and Grandpa Sal and Jack say hi to.

Yes you can send me the documents to look over, and I can translate my notes for you, I can have them to you tomorrow.

Not sure when I will be back yet, the doctors haven't cleared me for travel. They said in a week or two after my release from the hospital.

As for where I am staying I am going to stay in Maryland at my grandparent's home. They have the extra rooms and one on the ground floor I can use. It also has the advantage of being near the rehab center I will be going to. I will send you their address when I get home or you can get it from McGee.

Take care,

Love Tony

(Monday, Morning NCIS)

Dear Tony,

I miss you!

When are you coming back!

How are you? Are you ok, do you like Germany? Have you been out of the hospital yet? Have you seen any of the sites?

Anyway let me tell you about Sister Rosita, she bowled like a 250 and Sister Margaret, said a prayer for you.

And Ziva almost killed Johnson and Tim is back in Cyber Crimes at least until Gibbs comes back an Major Maspec misses you.

Love Abby

(Monday, Evening Germany)

Dear Abby,

I miss you too, thank you for telling me about Sisters Rosita and Margaret, tell them thank you for their prayers.

Yes I got an e-mail from Ziva about Johnson and Gibbs says she should kill him.

Miss you too, will be home soon.

Love Tony

Monday Morning autopsy NCIS

Dear Anthony,

I spoke to Jethro the other day and he says you are doing well and just out of the hospital, that is a good thing. He said you are going to be part of a program at Bethesda, I looked it in to and the doctors there are top notch in my opinion. Let me know if you need anything dear boy.

Have you made any decisions about your future?

Ducky

Tuesday, morning Germany

Dear Ducky,

Yes, I did, after I complete rehab, I am going back to school and figure things out from there. Thanks for looking into the program.

Look forward to seeing you. Boss man says hi.

Tony

(Monday, Afternoon NCIS)

Dear Tony,

Hey I got you message about the computer I've my recommendations for your home system. I am attaching some links for you. How are things? Are you doing PT yet? I was reading up on the type of injuries you had and there are some really cool technologies out there. There are these Cybernetic legs I was reading about that allows you to walk and even run on any surface, you should ask your docs about them. I'll forward you the links along with the computer stuff.

I also packed up your apartment like you asked the movers took everything over to your grandparents place. I met your cousin Cici there and we set up your things in the ground floor room that Sofia said would be yours. She is really cute, and bright and intelligent, just so you know I asked her out to dinner we are going out on Thursday.

We miss you, let us know when you are back, we can go for a couple of beers.

Take care,

Tim.

(Tuesday, NCIS afternoon)

Dear Tony,

Thank you for looking at the file for me. I appreciate your input and notations you made in the file.

I am still assigned to Johnson. Ugh!

Come back soon, I cannot take him anymore

Ziva

Dear Ziva,

You're welcome. Well I not cleared for travel, yet, the doctors say in another week or so. Things here are good, got to do some site seeing today with Grandpa Sal and Jack. We toured downtown Berlin and went to see the remains of the wall.

Glad I was able to help with the case. Good luck getting the guy.

Best

Tony

(Wednesday, Morning Germany)

Dear Tim,

Thanks for helping to pack my stuff and unpacking it, you didn't need to. But, thanks!

Things are well here, I started PT here we are doing all sorts of arm strengthening exercises and working on ways for me to get around in my chair. Thanks for all the articles on the cyber stuff I read the first one on Artificial Limbs and new breakthroughs I printed it out to show the others. I will need to ask the doctors about it.

Oh thanks for the computer recommendations, I don't suppose you would go shopping with me for one? There were two that sound good but you're the expert and I could use your input. I mean when I get back home that.

Glad you and Cici hit off, let me know how the date goes Probie.

One more thing, but can you keep it between the two of us for now, I have been doing a lot of thinking since everything that has happened. I am thinking of speaking to Vance about maybe, maybe coming back to work, you know, working part-time or something from home. Gibbs said he would talk to Vance about getting reinstated.

Don't tell anyone I am thinking about it, I haven't made up my mind yet, but, Gran thinks it a good idea for me to go back to work, even if it is not field work, we kind of talked today and well I think she and the others are ganging up on me. Sort of giving me a kick in the pants if you will, you are probably laughing at that last bit Probie.

Oh, one more thing, I am going back to school, I got accepted into the PhD program in Criminal Justice. I found out I can take most of my course work online at Georgetown. Thanks for the recommendation letter you wrote.

Take Care Tony

Back at NCIS: Tim is down in cyber crimes working late when he sees a response from Tony. He smiles as he reads Tony is considering coming back to work.

He hits the respond button….

(Wednesday, Early evening NCIS)

Dear Tony,

Got your message, glad the articles were helpful. Yeah I can help you get a computer we can set something up when you are back, just let me know.

So now everyone is picking on poor Tony, well isn't that something. Guess they really care about you more than you think you idiot! I am glad that you are coming around to a wiser authority. Give your Grandma a hug and tell her to continue kicking that scrawny butt of yours. No I won't tell anyone until you have made a decision, until you say it is a go, I think it is great.

I will be happy to help in any way I can with Vance. Would you like me to tell him you are reconsidering, or a least get the ball rolling, there will be special arrangements to be made and all.

And you are welcome about the letter, glad you got in!

Take care Tim

PS – Ziva stabbed Johnson today, in the shoulder when they were trying to disarm a suspect he got in the way as they were grapping for the knife suspect was holding. She was so mad that he got in the way she screamed at him in several languages I am told. He'll live, Ziva was almost put on report by Vance but Johnson was too afraid to cross our Ninja.

Tell Gibbs he will definitely want put her in for a medal.

(Thursday, morning, Tony is up early to go to PT, but before leaving he checks his e-mail. There is one from Tim and he starts laughing when he reads about Ziva. Definitely need to share that with Dad)

Dear Tim,

Up late or is it early your time, I got your message. Thanks for everything.

Yes, I will give Gran a hug from you and I would appreciate if you can put in a word to Vance for me, I did make up my mind, I will come back if possible, let's see what he says. I appreciate you doing this for me.

Not sure what the time table will be it will all depend on the doctors and therapist.

Tony

(Thursday, Moring NCIS Tim reads Tony's e-mail and replies)

Dear Tony,

I will be happy to speak to Vance for you, and let him know that your return will be dependent on what your doctors say.

Glad you are coming around.

Tim

Tim smiles as he sent the e-mail to Tony. He is glad his friend is coming around and seeing reason. But, he would hold off telling the others until it was official.

Hearing someone come in, he turns to see the Director.

"Morning Director, can I help you?"

"Yes agent McGee, were you able to decode those ciphers?"

"Yes sir, I got to the 8th level, there seems to be one more to this one, and it will take time to decode it all."

"Good work." Seeing as Tim had something else to say he asked. "What else can I do for you McGee?"

"Well sir, I was e-mail Tony the past few days and he asked me to talk to you about coming back. He is not sure how yet, he needs to speak to his doctors and all. but wanted to get the ball rolling."

"About time Jethro talked him around" smiled Vance, it was just over a month later and he was happy the man was coming around.

"Wasn't agent Gibbs, he said it was his grandparents, particularly his grandmother."

"Smart woman, I'll start the paper work. Good work, Tim." Leaving the subbasement he heads for his office and put through the medical leave papers instead of the resignation papers.

Thursday, Afternoon NCIS

Dear Tony,

Spoke to the director today and he said he will start the paperwork for your reinstatement. When you are back, you need to meet with him to determine your new status.

Tim

Friday, Morning Germany

Dear Tim

Thanks man!

Tony

Friday, Morning, NCIS Autopsy

Hey Tony,

Sorry I wasn't able to write sooner, I had classes and exams all week, and autopsy has been swamped. Dr. Mallard yelled at me a few times and had me doing inventory of all the supplies and cleaning everything like 5 times.

Hope things are well with you. Miss having your around man.

Take care

Jimmy P

Friday afternoon Germany,

Dear Jimmy

Good to hear from you man, hope you passed your exams.

Miss you guys too

Tony

Friday Afternoon, Tony and Sofia are chatting.

"Finish your e-mails Antonio"

"Yes Nona."

"Good then let's get out of the house for a bit, I need to do some errands and you have been cooped up all day."

"Sure Nona" turning off the computer and rolling out of the room with his grandmother. "oh Nona" he said as they are leaving the house.

"Yes dear"

"I wanted you to be the first to know, I am going back to work at NCIS."

"Really what changed your mind?"

"Yes, Grandpa's Jack and Sal and Dad. And well everyone at work kept e-mailing me, with how much they missed me and everything. I might have been a little hasty in my decision."

"That is ok dear. You were hurt with a life changing injury and that makes us make rash decisions. I am glad you changed your mind. Are you still going back to school then."

"Yes Nona, I got the final acceptance letter yesterday, with the financial aid package and the course I will need to take. I need to meet with the faculty advisors to discuss the on-line courses and what credits I can get for life experience."

"Wonderful, I am proud of you Antonio" leaning down to give him a hug, as they continue their walk to the store.

"Thanks" hugging her back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the very, very, long delay in the ending, but I have found that "life is a highway and there just dang many pot holes in the road."**

**RE-posted!**

**6. The future**

Tony had now been home for two months, and he was still adjusting to having no legs and living life in a wheel chair. He had made up his mind when he left Germany that he would never walk again, despite the fact that the doctors said with prosthetic's he could. Most of the time he was still angry at the world, at Vance for assigning Agent A Float, the two guys fighting in the laundry room where the accident took place and mostly he was angry at himself for getting into these situations.

His family was still trying to convince him that with all of the breakthroughs in technology it would be like he never lost his legs at all. But, nothing that Jethro or his grandparents Sofia or Sal could say would persuade him to consider that option. He saw himself as useless and a burden to everyone. That was what his father always called him "useless" and now he was, sighing he turned away from the window lost in thought.

Another month had passed since he came home when he had a major turning point to getting his life back. It came in the form of an unexpected visit by Anthony Senior. No good ever came when his father was involved, the bastard always put Tony down and treated him worse than a servant, rather than his flesh and blood. They always argued, shouted at each other and as he got older came to blows a few times with Tony breaking his father's nose once, whenever the two were in the same room, Tony always had to contain his temper from breaking his nose again or worse shooting him.

However on this day his grandmother Sofia had let him in to her home once she had she laid into Senior from the moment he arrived, first for not visiting his son sooner, second for not caring one bit about his well being, and third for being a selfish bastard. It took nearly a half an hour before Sofia stopped berating Anthony senior and him yelling red faced "just let me see my damn son woman!" With that he was finally taken to where his son was in the former library on the first floor that had been converted into a bed room for Tony.

Tony was staring out the window from his wheel chair when his father entered the room, having finished a book he was reading and not looking forward to another afternoon of shear boredom until his grandmother opened the door and let his father in. They started with the usual platitudes and greeting. Senior asked about the accident seemingly concerned about his son's wellbeing until he said: "You do know, none of this would have happened if only you would have been a dutiful son and done as you were told and come worked for me, instead of going off to play cops and robbers. Now you are no use to anyone. Just half a man, you can't even stand on your own two feet, you are useless Junior." Then he added snidely "I'll bet you can't even take a crap without someone wiping your ass for you"

"Useless! Me Useless you F- bastard I am not USELESS!" Tony lunged for his bastard of a father, falling out of his wheel chair in the process, he wanting only to strangle man. His father laughing as Laughing senior dance at of reach of Tony, laughing the whole time as Tony angled himself to get back in this chair, once back his father's cackling was too much and this time he took the book he had been reading and threw it at his father's fathers head, the shot missed as he dance out of the way again "look at you, your pathetic you can't even hit me! You selfish little bastard, always poor me, look at the poor cripple. Oh this is just too funny! You really are pathetic Anthony, you know that now the whole world can see it, poor pathetic cripple, look at me."

That was the last straw and Tony lashed out at him with guns blazing "YOU BASTARD! "GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SITE! YOU calling me SELFISH, that is like the POT CALLING THE KETTLE BLACK You F-king bastard! GET OUT! You never gave a damn about me" he continued shouting and getting redder with anger "you disowned me when I was 12 for god sake, you selfish SNAKE in the grass, you SON OF BITCH! NOW GET OUT!" Senor having about enough of his son gets in this face again and says snidely "I always knew you would end up in the gutter, but this is much better, now look at you, not even a man any more, can't even stand on your own two feet, no wait a minute you have no feet." He sneered again as Sal and Jethro came charging into the room ready to do battle. Jethro came behind Anthony senior and dragged him away from Tony. "YOUR useless Anthony, no one will ever want you!" Was his parting shot to Tony and with that he was gone.

"GET out Anthony you are not welcome here ever again! GET out!" Yell Sal tightly as he tried to calm his grandson.

"Or What"

"Or I will have you arrested for trespassing and assaulting a federal officer, that's what" stated Jethro.

"Really that's no federal officer" indicating Tony, "that's just a pathetic, useless cripple."

That was when Sal charge over and broke his jaw, with one sweet right cross. Anthony hearing the crack of his jaw and groaning in pain, staggered out, cursing as best he could.

"You ok son" asked Sal when the room had cleared and the cops did arrive, per Sofia's call to 911.

"I guess so, sorry grandpa, I guess things got a bit out of hand."

"I'll say" giving his grandson another hug.

Once Tony was left along again, he was seething, he was not useless! He would show him, he would show everyone! DAMN it!

A few days later Jethro arrives for a visit and finds Tony hard at work at his computer looking up information on prosthetic's. He is surprised by this given all Tony's pervious negative attitude towards prosthetics and he wonders what changed his mind so asks him "what changed your mind?"Referring to his research articles on the screen, Tony answered was "I am not useless." "No son you are not useless son." Giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Soon Tony started showing him all the printouts and medical sites he researched on the types of surgeries and prosthetics available from just an ordinary leg replacement to a bionic replacement which is the cutting edge of limb replacements. (**A/N found an interesting website from discovery channel website: ****.**)

He soon started pointing out the different types and discussed what he thought would work best. After a few hours, he made an appointment with his doctor at Bethesda to discuss his options given the research he did.

Three weeks later surrounded by friend and family Tony is going into surgery to get his new prosthetic's. The doctors are going to install the computer chips and hardware needed to hold the leg in place. He had chosen a model of prosthetics used by athletes that allows them to run and walk. The doctors agreed this was the best choice given his active life style and the work he did. It would allow him to play sports and have a quality of life similar to the one he has prior to the accident. The surgery took approximately 3 hours to perform and the surgeon was greeted by full room of family and friend as he told them the surgery was successful. Everyone in the room gave a sigh of relief. In the next few weeks Tony would have the fittings for the actual legs now that the appliances and computer chips were installed, soon Tony would start the long process of physical therapy to learn to walk again.

Four months after the surgery Tony was walking again with arm crutches on his new legs and thing were finally looking up, his therapist promised soon he would not need the arm crutches and would be able to walk unaided. Today, he was going to be starting as an MTAC foreign analyst. Someday he hoped to be a field agent again.

The end


End file.
